


Underneath

by Pepperwench



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Star Wars AU, mention of violence, non binary sebastian, this is extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperwench/pseuds/Pepperwench
Summary: “I wish I knew what you looked like.”Jim frowned. He knew Sebastian was going to say it eventually, everyone did.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 10





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Listen please don't ask me WHY Jim is wearing a helmet in bed, also PLEASE don't come at me if my lore is wrong, I haven't read anything from Legends since I was twelve. Anyways, this is a one shot based in an AU where Jim is a Old Mandalorian and they're both bounty hunters. It takes place at about 10 BBY (around ten years before A New Hope). I am aware that this is a little bit niche but I thought I'd post it anyways hehe <3

“I wish I knew what you looked like.”

Jim frowned. He knew Sebastian was going to say it eventually, everyone did. They’d held out for a while though. They’d been running jobs together for over a year now and Sebastian hadn’t even  _ joked _ about that subset of the code. They hadn’t batted an eyelash the first time Jim left the room to eat and, even though they did ask how the hell he was able to sleep with his helmet on, they never once asked  _ why _ . For Jim, being a Mandalorian meant isolation. It meant he made significantly more enemies than friends. It meant that when he did forge alliances, they were forged out of fear. Sebastian had become, the exception.

Jim hadn’t wanted to run a hit with them. He worked  _ alone.  _ But they turned out to be particularly persistent. After months of running into them “coincidentally” when collecting bounty, dodging them at rendezvous points and turning them down time after time, Jim finally caved. Maybe if he said yes, Sebastian would be satisfied, take their half, and leave when the job was finished. And Jim could be alone again. ...It didn’t really turn out that way.

Jim was impressed, for one. Sebastian was an excellent sniper, and a better pilot. They had fought for the alliance for four years before they got “tired of fighting a war they had no stakes in”- and it had paid off. They took out four guards before Jim had even breached the target’s residence, and saved both their lives on the flight back to Ryloth when they were nearly taken out by an imperial cruiser. Jim had never been a very good pilot. It was, nice, seeing it done right.

Then, there was the fact that Sebastian would never be satisfied, ever. Jim’s hope that they would have their fill of him after one hit and be on their merry way turned out to be fruitless. In fact, their vigour only seemed to be stronger after they’d collected their bounty and prepared to go their separate ways. Well, while Jim prepared to go  _ his _ separate way. Sebastian wanted to do another. And Jim knew he couldn’t get rid of them, so he agreed to one more. And after that, he agreed to one more again. And he kept on doing one more job until he’d sold his ship and couldn’t quite remember how he ran jobs before Sebastian was there. 

And they  _ never  _ asked. It wasn’t even hard to follow the covert’s laws when he spent the majority of every day at Sebastian’s side. They never asked where he was going when he went to have his beskar mended. They made themselves scarce when he ate or when he bathed. Jim thought they might have been the most respectful person he’d ever met in his thirty years travelling the galaxy because everyone  _ always  _ asked even  _ protocol droids  _ asked and Sebastian  _ never did. _

Well.

Until now.

Jim sighed and rolled to face Sebastian. He couldn’t remember when they’d started napping at the same time, and he certainly couldn’t remember  _ why  _ either. But even though lying down together in the cabin was impractical - sometimes even dangerous - it felt right. And, yeah. Sebastian was looking at him, or, at his helmet. He didn’t know what to say to them. Jim had told hundreds of people hundreds of different things over the years but every clever or caring response he’d ever thought of just, disappeared into thin air. Maybe it was the look on Sebastian’s face. They looked… something like, sad.

“I know.” It pierced through the silence hanging in the air. Jim was surprised that he’d spoken, he still wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say but,  _ that _ felt right, and he could feel himself starting to speak again, so- “Why?”

Sebastian wrinkled their nose. Well, fuck. Great job, Jim. He grit his teeth and waited for Sebastian to respond, hoping he hadn’t ruined something.

“...I don’t know why,” they muttered, eventually. “You know I don’t think about why.”

“...Yeah. I do. I’m- I know.” Silence, again. This time for longer. Sebastian broke it.

“I think it’s because I love you,” they said softly, voice turning up at the end like it was a question. Jim smiled. It made sense that they had asked, if it was because of… affection. ...It made sense, that they would love him, too. Jim hummed quietly, then reached out to take Sebastian’s hand.

“...I can’t show you,” he murmured. “You know I couldn’t, even if I wanted to. Even though part of me does want to. But-” He paused, rubbing his thumb over Sebastian’s gently. “But. I suppose I could, describe myself. My face. If you’d like.”

They smiled. It was a put out, disappointed smile, but it wasn’t a frown. “Okay,” they whispered.

Jim thought for a minute. He hadn’t really thought this through. But he’d committed to it now and, even though this was hardly a promise, he lived by his word. It was just a little embarrassing. 

“Well,” he started, his cheeks getting warmer underneath his helmet. “My hair is, brown. My eyes too. Well, sort of. I’m blind in my right eye and there’s a scar on the cornea from the civil war, when I was a kid. So it’s kind of cloudy. It cuts through my eyebrow and down my cheek too, it’s a little redder than the rest of my skin, but it’s old, so it’s faded. You can’t really tell. Um,” He cut himself off with a laugh, fuck, this was fucking stupid. ...Sebastian was looking at him patiently. And smiling, a little. Jim cleared his throat. “Uh, my nose is, round, I guess? And I have, normal looking lips. And normal looking everything, I don’t- ugh. My hair is poorly cut, obviously, I do it myself. And it’s straight. I used to have freckles but I’m never in the sun without my helmet so, not anymore. I don’t know what else there is,” He said, trailing off. Sebastian was still smiling. “What?”

They brought Jim’s hand to their mouth and kissed it. “Oh, nothing,” they hummed. “I guess I know why you’re such a shitty shot now.”

Jim laughed. “Fuck off! You know I’m a better shot than you, close range. I just can’t figure out how to stray left with a scope!!”

Sebastian grinned wider and bit their lip. “I know. I’m just teasing. Hey,” their face softened and they pulled Jim closer. “Thank you.”

Jim closed his eyes and sighed. “Anytime,” he murmured with a smile. And he meant it.

  
  



End file.
